


【千翠】午后-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】午后-lattice

【千翠】午后-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】午后](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11755781)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

二十岁嘞，烤块甜饼给自己w

是双方自身尚未完全察觉的双向暗恋！未表白未交往前提w

\------------------分割线------------------

**午后**

by lattice

*

他转动平底锅，将煎好的蛋皮定型。拜某人热切的注视所赐，难免紧张手抖。裹上早前出炉的火腿饭，色泽鲜艳却不扎眼。下午三时，厨房灯光暖意融融，或许是屋外昏暗的缘故，温热地烘托着，恰到好处地激发食欲。

受因事外出的父母委托，清晨直至正午的搬货后，他们都相当饿了。翠在按部就班完成最后一步——为表皮淋上番茄酱。他勾画了一只胖滚滚的兔子，是近些天来较为满意之作。

“噢噢！高峯真的很厉害嘛！这只兔子，相当可爱噢！”

“我并不觉得这样算是厉害……说起来，我刚领到零花钱，晚上我们可以出去吃些好的。明天爸爸妈妈他们就回来了，不用考虑饭的问题。现在的话，手头的原料只能做这个，所以还请将就一下……”

翠做饭时，千秋向来喜欢在旁观看。抱臂立在一旁，轰不动赶不走，饶有兴致地评头论足，时不时夸赞几声，是每每留宿的惯常。

“哈哈哈哈！因为高峯做的饭很合我的口味噢！再说了，不管是蛋包饭还是别的，客观地讲你明明就做得很好嘛！真羡慕啊，我从来都做不好这些的？”

“所以请不要一直盯着我看了……？说起来守泽前辈是独子，一定不很经常被要求做家务吧？这才是真的让人羡慕……不像我，累得半死回到家，就被使唤去看店，卖菜，做这做那……”

翠正尝试为另一份——他自认为煎得最完美的蛋皮作装饰。这份裹进了较多的火腿与玉米粒，他的前辈曾表示过喜欢这种口味。他想画颗五角星，又觉得需装饰彗尾，而这样不如画五颗——他举着酱料瓶，犹豫不决。

“太精细的我干不了，最多也就给妈妈打下手？看着你熟练地做饭，不知道为什么心情会非常好，会想着，嗯，不愧是高峯啊，是我看中的足以称作流星绿的男人！”

“先不说这个，前辈想要怎样的图案？只要别太复杂，我都能尝试画一下……”

他们坐在长桌的对面，一同埋头吃饭时，翠偶尔用余光扫几眼千秋的餐盘，想知道努力成果是否合乎对方胃口，而判断实属不易——无论发挥如何，对方皆在风卷残云般大快朵颐。而后放下筷子，注视着明显心不在焉的翠，以他一贯的微笑——轻易穿透空气直达内心，令他觉得所有担忧皆为多余，最终如做错事的孩子般闷头吃饭，努力不作声响，因而速度很慢。

“真不愧是高峯啊。”

若有所思地轻笑着，在此刻十分意味不明。由此催生的尴尬，使后辈几近将头埋进餐盘内。等候自己吃饭时，他从未注意到千秋有曾拿出手机打发时间，或许是对此不感兴趣。

而三十分钟前，他正将成品端至餐桌，对方兴致高昂地掏出手机，揽上他的脖子强行合影。一个笑得傻兮兮，另一个身着围裙，耷拉着眉头别开视线，前置摄像头中反差鲜明。以萝卜花与黄瓜丝为点缀，两份一并萦着热气，致使十月末寒风夹裹雨粒的窗外，似能染开同等温柔的鹅黄。

“这种事为什么要拍照……？又不是第一次给你做饭，也不会是最后一次。请不要把这些照片发出去，流星队的群聊也好，别的什么社交软件也好……让人知道我给你做饭，总觉得很奇怪。”

“放心吧，这只是我们二人间的事，与别人无关的？可能因为外面降温，总觉得今天的高峯格外温柔，饭的口感也格外细腻呢！真好啊，以后也多多这样对待我吧？”

事实上，类似于“付出得到回报”的心绪，会令包括翠在内的任何人愉悦。所以并非单纯是这个人的缘故。翠这样想着，他一直在避免吃掉那只兔子，亦想把最中间料最足的一口留在最后，综合起来便显得格外的心事重重。

*

是普通朴素的装潢，点缀各式可爱吉祥物，陈设多却不脏乱，收整得井井有条。毛绒玩偶挤满三分之一张床——原本是整张，方才被恋恋不舍抱出腾了地方。被窝摊开，热度尚存。于过去半年的清晨，他时常自其中将怀抱绵羊布偶的翠强行拖拽而出。而要于此处一同入梦，尚为头一次。

因客房供暖设施坏掉，经由翠父母的授意，纵有千万个不情愿，八百屋次子不得已答应此事。回想起后辈又羞又气的神色，不知是否真的感到困扰。他有时会觉得那样的翠仍旧看起来十分不错，或称是迫切需要他来帮助打起精神。若被得知他此刻所想，对方怕又要一个劲念叨好想死了。

他坐在床边，身着在翠家留宿时的睡衣——曾是翠的新衣，他穿上倒也合身。枕畔多出一个他称不上名字的吉祥物，与翠近日的新宠同种不同款。某日归家途中，翠对转校生细细讲起它们间的可爱故事，同样身为前辈的他在旁，一字一句细细听着。他有为此特地努力记忆，成效甚微，一如经由不厌其烦地科普，后辈同样分辨不清各路特摄英雄。

四十分钟前，他们凑在一起翻看相集时，翠埋怨汗味重。于是他起身去浴室，归来后，后辈似乎感到不好意思，同样去冲澡。他的后辈有时敏感过度，他对此习以为常。

相集仍摊开在面前。水声密集连续，连绵阴雨或浴室莲蓬头所致。翠洗了许久，他已有些困了。他喜欢肢体接触，体现在翠身上尤为甚。不止没有汗味，或因随身携带草药包，他觉得这位后辈独具的气息相当迷人。如磁石般轻易扰乱他原有的磁场，却向来清淡不刺鼻，拥有令人平和宁静的独到魅力。

具体表现在，例如他此刻非常想伴着雨声，搂着翠睡上很美很香的一觉。

方才初次看到翠很多幼时的存照，他特意用手机拍下印象深刻的一张：装潢朴素的商店街，分类码好的各色蔬菜后，红扑扑的脸蛋，小小的兔耳绒帽边垂下两个绒球。望向邻家奶奶递给的糖，仍有些不情愿地嘟着嘴。长睫毛低垂，大眼睛水汪汪的。

“噢噢噢！是相当漂亮的小孩子！真不愧是你啊，高峯！”

“你看，我就说了，我从小就要看店，被使唤着做这做那……”

或许十六年来早已听腻，亦或前辈的连声夸赞毫无新意，而今更甚美型的后辈对此不作理会，只翻着页叹气。下页的大幅，主色调为满地樱粉，清一色立领制服中，形貌鹤立鸡群。手足无措望向镜头，向拍照的哥哥比划剪刀手，俊美面庞稚气未褪，制服在身略显宽大，神情不止有些局促。

“如果没记错的话，是国中时的入学式。想起来就会好想死……”

斜跨背包的挂坠是小小的毛线兔子，正卧于写字台上，完好保存至今。而挂坠的主人于身于心皆在好好成长，循序渐进的点滴被他尽数收入眼底。他向后一页页翻着，夹层突然出现一张白嫩的光屁股婴儿照。

“怎么会有这张啊……！明明爸爸妈妈知道你会看的？难道是哥哥放的，他们真是的……！”

尚未仔细端详，照片主人恰好打开门，相集被一把夺走。沐浴露香氤氲中的通红面颊，正以轻松熊毛巾擦拭湿发，侧过身避免视线交汇。连帽衫拉链随意开着，内里是点缀有草莓图案的内衬。一双长腿肆意袒露在他面前，不同于上身的全副武装，下装为系带松垮的配套短裤。

“类似的照片我也有，下次你去我家的时候给你看！”

“……请容我拒绝。”

“哈哈哈，是在害羞吗！不用过于害羞，高峯！我们都是男人吧！不过我小时候病恹恹的，没有你那样圆润好看！”

翠似乎下定决心不再接续话题。一阵沉默后，待翠擦干头发，千秋询问要不要一起看吉祥物动画。

“我感觉前辈并没有那么喜欢，既然这样还是算了？真是出乎意料啊，原本以为你要一起看特摄的……？过生日时你送的那些，我大概都看了，料到你会缠着我要观后感，或者一定要再陪我看几遍，然后喋喋不休地讲解……”

那些碟片他早先注意到，摆在电视柜上显眼的位置，这令他有些感动。此刻共享同等的倦意，注定无法全神贯注地交流。特摄或吉祥物动画，原定计划皆要落空了。

“说起来，我记得那天你邀请衣更看电影，感觉如何？”

“唔……”

“哈哈哈，高峯如果有什么事也可以只和我多讲讲就好了。关心后辈是前辈的义务，我也是你的前辈嘛！你看，你不也经常和转校生谈论吉祥物吗！很多话也可以多对我讲，我会敞开胸怀来迎接高峯的——”

“请不要试图强行要求交流……我不觉得你会全部感兴趣，什么都讲也会挺奇怪的……前辈也有自己的生活吧？”

翠转身收起相集。雨仍在淅淅沥沥下着，他们再度相对无言。

*

同在一个温热的被窝，自腰往上的部分紧紧相贴，腿部偶有交叠相蹭。前辈一条胳膊自后环住他，略带些试探的力道恰到好处。是与往日不同的小心翼翼，发觉翠未挣脱，而后收紧。

“比如现在能离我这样近，虽然我并没有很喜欢……”

翠尝试着主动打破岑寂。

“所以说，前辈，守泽前辈……？”

感知到轻拂在肩的鼻息，他试探着继续发声。

“虽然……但能够自由进出我家，我的房间，每天掀被子把我从被窝拽出来，看我做饭的样子，偶尔能和我在一张床睡觉的，还有……很多很多事，除家人外，也就只有，守泽前辈你了……？”

拜不太准确的直觉所赐，他发觉千秋稍有心事。笑容不甚爽朗明快，或许只因疲累。如此的微妙不同，恰不超出他能察觉的范围。为何能够有所察觉，他也不知原因。而此向来是种负担，必将如雨滴叩击水面的细碎涟漪，打着旋儿散远。

他本无需收到答复。对方或许能知晓他的心意，他同样明白这点。

隔着层窗，雨滴正不紧不慢敲打房檐。对方强有力的心跳自后叩击，同样不紧不慢地。窗帘掩映着天幕唯余的几抹日光，无论何种天气的午后专属，是云翳难遮掩，阴雨洗刷不去的。毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭脖颈，半干乱发是流动的温热，呼出热气均匀刮擦耳畔。他有时会觉得他的前辈像只黏人的大型犬。

“高峯。”

他的心骤然收紧，而后狂跳着。他原以为已入梦的，向来黏人的大型犬念叨着他的姓氏，音调出于困倦更为低沉。

“嗯……？”

或与往日无异，“离我近些嘛”，“让我摸摸头”，诸如此类不容拒绝的要求。

亦或半梦半醒中，以如何的呢喃道出怎样的答复，不知是否会羞耻到足以将其踹下床的程度。

无论何种，他皆在静候。相应的，他突然察觉到，暂且不论是否有隐约期待，正从背后环抱他的，与他紧紧依偎的，高体温的麻烦的人，若在此刻，于这个短暂午后，提出的任何要求，过分与否，他或许都不会拒绝。

他听见他的前辈轻轻笑了。只向前拱拱身子，凑得更近了些，轻贴他的脖颈，时深时浅地蹭挤着。又似大型犬的玩闹，恣意袒露着与他独有的亲昵。十八岁少年唇边新生的胡茬毛茸茸的，触及肌肤有些微痒，逗得他不得不强忍发笑，不时轻声埋怨着，试图挣脱便被搂得更紧。

他能感知到此刻，绵羊抱枕蜷缩在他怀中，而他蜷缩在前辈怀里。而他所不知的，是他已连同这个午后一并安卧于前辈的梦境，且是近日来为数不多的美梦。

心跳以一并的频率共振，维持着长久的贴近。于这个独一无二的短暂午后，不亚于他们曾共享的任何一次。

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-10-24  
评论：6  
热度：66

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_119cbef5)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_117571fb)  


评论(6)

热度(66)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) [没出送葬人但改名](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) [太宰桜咲](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://feirenzhizao.lofter.com/) [废人制造流水线](https://feirenzhizao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) [。](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://1648620874.lofter.com/) [仙仙欲飘](https://1648620874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn1228.lofter.com/) [Ginnnn](https://ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn1228.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) [すみれ.](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) [佟歌](https://www-dongtutu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) [冬青白桦树](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) [冬青白桦树](https://3102478869.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://hero7.lofter.com/) [只有我不行的世界](https://hero7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jiaxin3593l.lofter.com/) [羽晴(靜靜)](https://jiaxin3593l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) [Ayco](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) [冰羽](https://cc06487w.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) [千千千千鸟](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) [二十一弦](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://aqichangniandanquanzhongx.lofter.com/) [Jacobinaaa](https://aqichangniandanquanzhongx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) [MasHeN麻繩](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) [黎风](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://rl1097.lofter.com/) [KDDDDDDD!!](https://rl1097.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lilingxiangyi.lofter.com/) [黎凌湘儀](https://lilingxiangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://purechen214.lofter.com/) [南云铁虎的老公](https://purechen214.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaanbingguangshuex.lofter.com/) [白玉微瑕-](https://xiaanbingguangshuex.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) [荒和奇幸。](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://dopphi.lofter.com/) [dopphi](https://dopphi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) [荒和奇幸。](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
